A Battle Set in Stone
by Fuhrer Eisbergs
Summary: A woman stripped from her past glory, a girl hoping in the light. Can these two exist or will the rivers of blood guide one of them to former glory? Can love exist when the greatest sin has never been atoned for? Will Lightning regain what she has lost? Will Vanille ever find her mothers murderer? All these battles past will be set in stone. Lanille FutaLightxVanille Mafia Theme.
1. Operation Delta Blitz Part 1

**A Battle Set in Stone**

**AN: Hey, everyone welcome to my new story called A Battle Set in Stone. Right now, I'm reading a lot of Lightning and Vanille fan fiction, but I noticed that there weren't really any around. So instead I'm going to throw my Nickel in so I hope you enjoy also as well this is a futa. In addition, this is going to be set in the new world in France. So yeah, let's see how that goes really would like to use Cocoon and Pulse but it wouldn't be fit the story.**

**Disclaimer= Does not own Lightning Returns or the other sequels.**

**Warning= Futa Lightning, murder, sex, drugs, attempted rape.**

* * *

As shots echoed through the alleys of the Paris, as the mud from the gutter clung to the muddy dress shoes of the fleeing man. Erratic breaths could only be heard as he navigated his way around the alleyways like a lost rat. Making a series of turns and twists through the alley everything seemed to get narrower as exits and options were running out. The chase seemed to die down as the man was hit with a dead end. Pulling out his M9 Bertta, as his fingers shook as he took aim at the pursuers that were approaching. As he met with a pain like no other as his knees were taken out from under him from a sniper above.

The Chinese man screamed in pain as he held his leg six men stood blocking his pathway back and the wall stood solidly behind him. There were no exits and no escapes, as the men made a pathway the faint steps of one came towards the front of the group. Noticing whom the person was the Chinese man begged for his life.

"Look, I can tell you everything you wanna know, all the contacts in the C.I.A, e-everything!"

"Now what can you tell me that would actually be of any use to me? You have thirty seconds Mr. Chang." As the figure kept counting, the Chinese gangster scrambled his brain hopping that his brains wouldn't be all over the walls of Paris.

"I know that Alfred is having something transported out of Virginia, it's something that could throw off his whole crack down."

"I see…" As the man groveled to the figures booted foot, he sobbed like an abandoned child.

"I told you all that I know now please let me go, look do you want money? Yea that's what you want is money take whatever you want you n-name it I got it." The figure kicked the small man landing him on his back in pain. As the solider raised their hand, it signaled the rest of the men to take aim.

"Before you die I'm going to tell you your first mistake. First, you shouldn't have given me that information I promised nothing about your life being saved after you gave me the information. Second, you mistake our true goal, of what we want. We damn sure don't want your money; we want the final war that we have been craving. I hope you would be wise in the afterlife to not bribe your opponent's goals and desires with something as small as money."

Just then the figure gave the signal as five gunshots rang in the later streets of Paris France.

"_Many have claimed that the gang activity has been at recent heights within the underworld. Many speculate that this new form of anti-activism in the form of gang violence. Many have speculated that the members of the Russian mafia had an impact on the on the Triads in upcoming years. The UN has scheduled to make an appearance in a week's time to discuss the oncoming threat. I'm Brenda Cummings with the afternoon new break."_

"Ms. Vanille you better hurry your car is here, as well as your father is waiting for you down stairs as well," spoke the elderly woman. As I finished packing the rest of my bag, I turned off the television. As Rosa helped me with the last of my stuff, she shook her head in light disapproval.

"I don't see why a beautiful lady like you should be watching the new Ms. Vanille it's depressing I say," spoke Rosa.

"No it's not its informative, besides how am I going to be a journalist if I ignore the news, I like to call it research," smiled the younger woman.

"Well research or not your father is down stairs as well as Ms. Yun. Now you can't have them waiting this is your first trip out of Virginia." Knowing that Rosa was right I thought about my sixteen years as well as my family. Being the only child of Alfred Dia and Victoria Dia nothing was expected from me. With my father's and mother's bloodline both having Australian and English roots my grandfather on my fathers side decided to move my father towards the United States. Following within his father's steps Alfred Dia became a local police officer, after over ten years of service as a cop he had been summoned to join the ranks within the C.I.A.

Everything was going according to plan until the day, in which I would never forget. Victoria Dia my mother's life was taken in a car bombing on her way to meet an ambassador in New York I was ten at the time. What triggered the retaliation was the crackdown of my father's work. With all Mafia and local gangs on equal footing with the local authorities, it caused the Mafia to take revenge. All this and more was due to my father's crack down on mafia activities. The action signaled both international and national pay from all mafia forces payback was the only option for the underworld. With my father, making enemies with the Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Central America and Italian Mafia's their backs were against the wall this also reflected Vanille.

Since my mother's death I had been on watch most of her life. The line between her being a normal student and a normal person in general was something I considered to be a blurred line. Going to a private school there wasn't much time to make true friends, there were even less people who understood the feeling I had. Wanting to find the truth, I put my focus into journalism hopping to find my mother's killer, with that goal in mind I practiced participating in the world of High school journalism.

After six years of over protective security, I finally managed to convince my father of letting me go on my class school trip to London. With a year of begging, I finally got my way slightly loosening the noose that was on my neck. With the condition, that Fang came along I was more than happy to oblige.

"Now let's go you don't want to be late," spoke Rosa.

"Ok…" As I took my bag I kissed my mother's picture goodbye as I headed down stairs, waiting for me was Fang. In the last six years Fang was assigned as my personal guard, not knowing how old she was or her past we instantly became friends. Pouting at what she was wearing I didn't see my father in sight within the lobby. Fang now was dressed in black slacks and a dark grey turtleneck; her brown two-gun holster had shown under her black trench coat.

"Fang you were supposed to be in something other than that, now everyone's going to know that you're my body guard." As she smiled and rubbed the top of my head, as if I were a child she spoke.

"I'm sorry sunshine you see your fathers going to be with you so I had no other choice. However I'll tell you what I'll just show you what I bought for the trip on the flight ok?"

"Really, it's not that crazy stuff you wear on your free time is it?"

"For your information what I wear on my free time is called a Sari, besides it comfortable," said Fang pointing towards her own bag.

"Let's hope you packed something nice for the beaches over there I heard they are nice, but cold in the winter."

"Speaking of over there where are we going again, "joked Fang. Smiling at Fang I knew she was joking as she always was, that was the side I liked about her so much she was different from the other guards. What we shared was a sister bond that I hopped would never be broken. Out laughter died down as we heard a voice that I hadn't heard in over six months due to his absence.

"Ms. Yun, I hope your joke doesn't reflect any truth to it?"

Standing at six feet his tall frame made mine look like a six-year-old child instead of a sixteen-year-old teenager. Dressed in light grey two-piece suit white tucked in button down showed his purple tie stood out with his slick back red-hair. With a suit case in his hand and his other in his pocket a stern look channeled itself on his face.

I watched as Fang straightened up looking my father's way ready to respond at his question. I was worried about Fang, but I knew that out joke wouldn't be a big deal or so I hoped.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review I hope you like this I'm sure I will enjoy writing it. For others that like my other work I will have that up soon until then enjoy the Lanille. To warn everyone this story isn't for the light at heart, I got the idea from black lagoon, mostly the gang violence and stuff.**


	2. Operation Delta Blitz Part 2

_**Battle Set in Stone**_

_**Operation Delta Blitz Part 2**_

_**AN: Hey well thank you all five reviewers, now things are going to get a hell of a lot more interesting. I just got off of work and I'm dead tired so keep the reviews going.**_

_**Warning: Futa Lightning and Vanille**_

_**Disclaimer: Doesn't own FXIII FXIII-2 and LIGHTING RETURNS**_

* * *

As my father came up his presence lingering with a strict air of discipline, I wanted to gulp. Giving my best but nervous smile, I watched as he spoke towards Fang. Ever since my mother's death, my father's smiles seemed less and less until they stopped all together.

"Fang instead of wondering about clothing with my daughter you should worry about your mission."

"Sir, well I'll…get the car ready, your bag Vanille."

"Oh…yea…"

As we all walked outside two Lincolns were present. One was for my father and I and the other was for Fang and her boss who was my father's guard. I got into the car feeling the cold air of the leather hit my skin, I knew that all of this was new, but something told me my father had other plans. With both cars settled they drove off towards the airport my with my father going towards the office first, and me going towards the airport we had a whole fifteen minutes to talk.

"Really Vanille you shouldn't be talking to the guards like that it distracts them."

"I don't see what was the big deal about it father, Fang did nothing I'm sure it was a joke," I pleaded back.

"Joke or not she is too comfortable and that I don't need that right now I'm in a real time crunch at work. This can make or break me I need the senate to notice this investigation, it's the only way I can ruin for congress."

"I don't see how this can affect your campaign in the future."

"It does…you'll understand when you grow up, that's why after this trip Fang will be transferred out."

"What!" As I looked at my hands in my lap I squeezed them as I let anger go, I knew that Fang was the only family besides my father. She was like a mother and a sister, and even though I knew nothing of her past, I didn't need to know, because she had my trust.

"This is for your own good besides that woman she's seen way too much to let herself be dulled." As I looked into my father's eye's he stared into space for a moment before snapping out of his trance.

"Point is Vanille the decision is final."

"No it's not final you can't do this, there's nothing wrong with Fang! What about how I feel!"

"It's not about how you feel now the subject is closed."

"But…"

"Enough!" I jumped at my father's harsh tone as he straightened his tie knowing that he was embarrassed at his outburst. As we arrived towards the headquarters of my father's office, I knew that the discussion had closed. Getting out of the car, he never even whispered goodbye. I knew things would be different if mother were alive, but I could not change the fact that she was gone and I missed her every day.

Arriving towards the airport Fang got out as we ran to join the group of people that were in my school. With Bodhum High, being the highest private school in the state of Virginia there was no room for any less. Reserved for the elite it was the top rated in everything. Many like me had parents that worked in government branches. Other students worked in the entertainment industry and others were southern money both old and new money. However with its outer perfections and all I still was at the bottom of the ladder when it came to my classmates.

With other students now having the trust of their parents, none of my classmates required a bodyguard. I on the other hand still had one, this made me be the biggest loser within the school. As well as with my father's work no one wanted to associate with the daughter of a top C.I.A agent. This led to a lot of name-calling and cyber bashing on the computer.

Within that amongst the boys, and female classmates by their social media standard; I was a slut that slept with all the boys in my high school. All of these rumors and more were false and I was still yet to have my first kiss, regardless Fang held my hand through it all never wavering.

"Ready…"

"Yea…"

As we walked in, I knew that Fang would have to go through security to show her status. I knew with the weapons she had the process would take a while this pissed my classmates off more. As I stood in line one of my classmates names I couldn't remember turned to me as I waiting in the back of the line.

"Nice going shit head now we gotta wait for our flight cause your stupid ass bodyguard."

"I-I'm sorry…" Along with the classmate, another came up from behind him placing an arm on his shoulder while looking at me.

"Ease up on her man, besides we know why she has a body guard her parents can't trust her cause she's a slut. Hell the only reason why she joined the newspaper club is so she could give her own number out in the paper."

It was always like this they knew with Fang gone they could tease all they want, but Fang was never with me she always waited outside. As I put my head down in shame I knew these were all lies smiling at them there laughter died down. It wasn't until a man in a white short-sleeved button down shirt and a blue tie addressed all the students.

"Now class now that items are all checked, we can move into the main lobby to wait in line. Make sure you have all your tickets I mean you Tommy."

As we all moved towards the line of our flight, Fang had joined with her ticket in hand. Smiling and pretending that nothing happened with my classmates, I smiled.

"Finally, those assholes couldn't take the hint; I swear they called my boss's boss to clear me. I tell ya America is one tight assed country when it comes to flights."

"Don't worry we'll be up in the air besides this could go good with the newspaper article when we get back." Smiling that was all I could do as we waited in line; smiling was all I could do while pushing the pain down. I didn't have the heart to tell Fang about my father replacing her; I just hoped that he would forget. As I waited in line, I felt a hand on my shoulder squeezing tight, as the lights went off and the systems went down.

All I could hear was the faint gunshot and the woman's faint screams as her baby was shot and killed instantly. I ignored all my senses, as everything came into mute. Looking out the wide windows of the airport overlooking the planes, I spotted something coming fast from the top roof of the flight tower and Fangs words in my ear.

"RPG Vanille down now!"

**BAM!**

* * *

_**AN: Well folks I put the bang down cause I thought it would be cool we have one more chapter before we meet Lightning. Read and review people it helps. **_


	3. Operation Omega Part 1

_**Battle Set in Stone**_

_**Operation Omega Part 1**_

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Since I feel better after work and my computer isn't acting like a slow broken down Honda Civic, I figured I would do this chapter. Just a fair warning there is going to be some nationality changes, but it is to fit the story. Only thing that's fueling me is these Final Fantasy XIII sound track R&B remixes.**_

_**Warning: Futa Lightning and Vanille**_

_**Disclaimer: Doesn't own FXIII FXIII-2 and LIGHTING RETURNS**_

* * *

"_Contacting Team Crimson Blitz…this is Bravo team…"_

"_Bravo team, go ahead…"_

"_Airport has been breached cleaning up rest of the survivors, still no location of the girl. It looks like she had someone with her. The way this person moved before the impact it was as if they, had our skills. "_

"_Someone, like who…"_

"_I don't know Major it's someone that only captain would know. Otherwise all five squads have not located the girl even among the dead."_

"Continue_ with regular clean up, make sure you stay sharp remember if you encounter the target leave her alive. As for the other one with her kill her no mercy."_

After the Major got off the radio, he turned to the figure that was in charge. They now sat in the Flight tower as they watched the cameras from the flight terminal a string of bodies littered. As the men on camera shot and killed any survivor all hope was useless to the groups might.

As the dead bodies of the flight tower workers lay below them, their blood and brain fragments painted the window of the tower.

"Status report Major…"

"Everything is going to according plan, but the girl she's nowhere to be found. Klaus thinks that the target has a body guard."

Pale-aqua colored eyes gazed on the surveillance camera that was programmed to be in the hallway leading towards the women's restroom. As the Major earned a laugh from his captain that sounded like a howl as he looked at the security camera. The figure nodded to the Major giving him a signal; to hand over the radio to the one in charge of the slaughter.

"_To all teams, to all teams this is your captain speaking new information has been obtained target is in the North-East bathroom. The woman with the target was confirmed as Oerba Yun Fang, all South, North, West, and East teams stay sharp. I will approach this woman directly if met early subdue her, until I get there as well as finish all clean up. That is all comrades."_

As the radio went dead, the Major looked towards the figure as a pair of guns sat in its holster. The custom made guns under the long Soviet Union coat that hung on the figures shoulders loosely.

"Captain, you're not thinking of going against that Chinese woman are you?"

"She's more than a Chinese woman Oerba Yun Fang saw the same thing as us in Afghanistan. Besides she needs to hear the news about us killing Chang she maybe with that girl, but she's the same as me a wolf. I want her to know that before I blow her brains all over the floor of this building, but not before she gives me the information I need."

"As you wish captain…"

Running all I could hear was the pounding of my own heart. With my hand tightly within Fangs, she led us into a nearby supply closet next to the women's restroom I said nothing. All of my classmates gone with four strikes of an RPG, as I could hear the screams of the injured as well as cries followed by gunshots. Looking at my hands all I could do was look at the fresh blood on my hands as it wasn't mine.

"Ok…we gotta think clearly, cellphones damn sure don't work and all doors I'm sure are sealed really the cops would have been here by now. They shut down the security within the towers, so no planes would land. These people are fast and professional they are ex-military that's for damn sure I only know one person with this kind of evil. They only have the cameras I'm sure it's fixed, for their own needs, damn it our communications are jammed up too."

As I watched Fang take out her clear earpiece, I watched as she took off her jacket and sweater. Only in a black sports bra and holster, she could hear the stop of gunfire. The massacre was over, and I was all to blame.

"Vanille I need you to get to the second tower, can you do that once you get there. I think there's an emergency phone that can't be tapped call for help."

"I killed them, I shouldn't be here I killed everyone because I'm here." As I didn't listen to Fangs words as I thought to the murder that took place. Never had I seen this level of killing, I knew this nightmare was because of me.

"I killed them…I-I…there dead because of m-"

**Slap**

As the redness of my cheek stung, Fangs firm hands were on my shoulders a glare on her face. This was a face I never seen; I knew this was the darkness my father seen. Fangs face at this moment was the face that only the past knew it was nothing I knew of.

"I need you to get a fucking hold of yourself and get to the second control tower stay low!"

"What about you Fang?"

"Don't worry about me I've survived more than this, besides you have a future mine is as muddy as day."

"I won't leave without you."

"Would you just shut your gob, I can't fight if your with me I need you somewhere safe. He...look I just need you safe, I can't do this while you're here, I can't let you see what I'm about to…become."

"Bu-"

"Shhh…I hear someone." As Fang listened in my gut dropped, as it was the footsteps of one person. With a gun loading back Fang ran towards me covering her body over mine, soon the door was riddled with holes.

"Seventh Neck of the Dao-Xiao Triads, Oerba Yun Fang we have unfinished business!" As Fang looked up turning her head to the blasted out area, I knew we were caught before we could even plan.

"Vanille the plan hasn't changed once the time is right run towards the tower I'll try to draw them away." As she kissed my head, she got up taking out her M9 Beretta and talon clawed knife that rested in its case along her hostler. I watched as she opened the door barely seeing the figure in front of Fang. All my eyes could make out was the rose colored-hair that fell from the figures left shoulder. Soon the doors closed leaving me in a room only to hear the conversation, that went on.

"Long time no see, or long time no kill you know what I want."

"I know what you have always wanted, but sadly I'm not here to give it to you."

"You must have forgotten who I am I'm not asking," spoke the voice.

"Oh no how could I forget the famous Russian Mafia of the Soviet Union; Lightning Farron sole leader of The Five-Six Russian House Mafia, but now your known as Hotel Union. How can I forget the slumlords of a broken army?"

* * *

_**AN: I thought I would surprise you a little early with Lightning's Appearance question is the Russian House Mafia a group of musicians, if so well screw it I like the name i'm going to borrow it. Now how will this all play out, wait until next time to find out, will Vanille get caught? In addition, I borrowed that scene when Lightning calls out Fang, from Kill Bill volume 1 I love that movie. Read and review I might write chapter four later tonight, but I won't post until later. Just because I love the reviews I am getting I'm going to leave a small preview just this once.**_

_**Preview: **__"So you figured out our little side name tch…full points for originality."_


	4. Operation Omega Part 2

_**Battle Set in Stone**_

_**Operation Omega Part 2**_

_**AN: This is Lightning and Fangs first meeting and how their fates become what they are now. Don't worry this is still a Lightning and Vanille story we are just setting up Lightning and Fangs past. This is a very long chapter, but I'm not going to give too much away just Fangs part.**_

_**Warning: Futa Lightning and Vanille**_

_**Meaning: Guan Yu, a Chinese god that they triads swear their loyalty to**_

_**Disclaimer: Doesn't own FXIII FXIII-2 and LIGHTING RETURNS**_

* * *

Those alleys of my past they could be heard nothing was simple; everything was as blank as a white page. My heart no longer pumping the blood that it needed it was something else it was darkness. In those streets over twenty years ago, I was known as the Seventh Neck of the Dao-Xiao Triads Oerba Yun Fang.

_**Hong Kong (1980)**_

As the gambling house stayed full, I watched on as I moved from the back room. Straightening my red tie to my all black two-piece suit, a dragon ring only rested on my pinky. From the gambling room in the freezer it led out to the kitchen. As I walked through the kitchen, the workers cooked customer's meals, I came out and I walked over towards the bartender. He slid me an envelope; picking it up as I felt the contents from the outside of the envelope.

"Your short Cho, you agreed to double."

"But the government collected taxes."

"You listen here you scum of shit, you owe us double for what you did you didn't think that I noticed your side business."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Taking my gun out I pulled his shirt collar as I stuck my gun under his chin. Everyone in Hong Kong knew of me, as they looked at the action taken place they held sympathy for the bartender but no one offered to call the police. As the play went on, I stuck my gun back into its holster pulling out a knife I stabbed right into his hand.

Watching him scream it was simply over shadowed, by the Chinese music of the play. Twisting the knife brought more pain towards the man.

"Ok I'll tell you everything, the Japanese they came and they took out most of our routes in Hong Kong. The only route we can go by is sea, and even we know it's a risk.

"So you didn't tell any of the counsel, or any of the twelve necks!"

"I-I'm sorry…please let me live."

"You betrayed your cause and you shall suffer the wrath of Guan Yu." With that, I pulled the knife from his hand making a back slash at his neck as he gagged in his own blood. Walking out two men in white and black suits appeared as I left the restaurant.

"You come with me, as for you I need you to raid the back I know that the dealer is in on this too. I will talk to Chang, Shou come with me."

As we walked out without a word everyone knew there place in Hong Kong this was our playground this was my area. I was the seventh dragon neck of the Dao-Xiao Triads Yun Fang. As we settled into the black jaguar, I let Shou drive, as I knew that he was able to figure out the information we had fast.

"The man in question that came is a Japanese ambassador named Rai Satoshi he's a half Chinese and Japanese army brat. On his free time he talks to the Soviet Union, giving them tips the only reason why we haven't touched him is because of his diplomatic immunity."

"Shit the last thing I want the Russians to have is the Dao-Xiao in their mouths. There must be a way to override this out what's going on with the Soviet's right now."

"Right now they are at war with Afghanistan."

"I'll run this by the counsel, but we gotta get the Soviet's to let go of Rai else we are fucked. I'm not going to let the Japanese into my fucking territory; even if I have to go Afghanistan myself I'll get this shit straight. As well as this would be good to stick it to those Soviet bastards, after being pushed around by them for so long in there pointless wars. Figure out what they need and we'll supply it to them with this we should gain there trust to get rid of Rai."

Those times were foolish I left without a word to my brothers or to the twelve necks; I thought I was doing everything for the greater good. It was until I saw that hellish war for what it really was.

**Afghanistan (1985) **

"Get me some more ammo, I need two on the right make sure no one gets through!" The sounds of gunfire rang through my ears as I stopped to reload my clip I was next two a pair of pale-aquamarine eyes. We were now in Panjshir Valley our forces pinned down, getting the information that I needed I sent word back home. Receiving nothing back, the thought concerned me for five years I had been away fighting with the Soviets. I thought more like a soldier each day, my old blood replacing another darkness that I had long forgotten.

It was primal and the urge only existed when I met with Lightning Farron, not knowing of her past I knew she carried her country with great pride. Everyone knew that there was no victory to this war, talks among the towns people had already begun about Soviet Union's withdraw. They were loose rumors nothing more; as I reloaded my clip, I was able to hit my targets causing a temporary retreat.

As I slid down more within the trench, I laughed as I thought death was sure to come. Laughing, the light smirk of Lightning came as she slid down more. Lighting a cigar she took a puff, before getting up and speaking.

"Alright comrades we got them for today, but that's another night we all get to breath for our great mother the Soviet Union. Restock on ammo and water get something in your belly's we may have to share, but we are no stranger to that." As everyone nodded, they knew they could not address her rank due to outside snipers as well as listeners.

Sitting down with a cigar in hand and a rifle in the other arm she offered me a smoke. Taking it, I took a puff never smoking something like this before I coughed.

"It's Cuban from our brothers, better than that capitalistic crap."

"It's good…a bit strong for my lungs nearly winded me." As Lightning looked at me, there was a soft gaze in her eyes something that I have never seen on the battlefield.

"What…"

"Nothing although you're a Chinese you wear our uniform well. At first when you came with the information and supplies like you did, I didn't know whether to blow your head off or beat you until you talk. "

"Hell I didn't know whether to beat myself for coming here ether, but I needed information and answers on Rai Satoshi.

"Fair enough you had something we needed and we had something you needed. Even though I mistrusted you and showed hostility, you proved your worth among my comrades so thank you. It's sad that you're a thug you make a good soldier Yun Fang."

Taking out a picture, I looked as Lightning gazed over it as if she were a mother. Wiping the dirt off my face, I wondered if Lightning was a mother. The girl looked similar yet different the photograph was worn out, it was covered in bullet holes and burn marks.

"That your kid?"

"Hardly, but with the way I act she might as well be she's my sister, she's back home. I joined this war because I wanted our country to keep the pride that it always has had. By making this territory ours, we would fish out its resources and Serah could live anywhere she wants with my rank going up after our victory. You got any siblings or kids?"

"Tch…Hong Kong there's nothing like that. Hell for us the Triad is nothing, but a fool's paradise but a smart man's dream. Nevertheless, that's what we like about it everything is simple until Rai showed his sorry ass. As for the young ones and sibling's no I was a solo mission from the time I was born. Hell, my mom never even stayed long enough to breast-feed me. My father who knows where he's at I was raised by the streets really."

"I see… it's been five years since your triad brothers have contacted you. They still haven't sent any word yet, are you sure that they even got rid of him. Or that they didn't get rid of you, I know we cut off our ties with Rai his information was of no use to us."

"Tch…think what you want sunshine, but as long as I got these I know my brothers would never forget about me."

Holding out my guns, they were polished steel M76 on the hilt of the twin guns carved in the ivory were twin dragons. As Lightning nodded she gave her approval of the high tailored guns, smiling I set them back in my holster.

"If your ties are that great to your cause, I'm not going to dispute. I just want my sister to know what it's like to live in a country that works together to achieve the greater good."

"I can't argue with you on that, anyone would want that for a family."

We smoked in silence that whole day…

**Afghanistan (1989)**

Morning came that day the sounds of the choppers come towards us as I looked onwards from the trenches I saw Lightning. I could tell that the news whatever it was wasn't good. Looking at the tightening of her fist, she gave a salute past her anger. As all of us waited she made it down to the trenches as more Soviet helicopters came, I knew we were leaving this hellish place.

"Comrades, it has come to my attention that our leader has ordered that the Soviet Union's withdrawal from this this country. All of you should be proud we served our country well; we operated, as the sickle and hammer don't lose pride in that. I knew this was our chance to get back at the American scum, but sadly, those above us have a better solution and we should trust that. Let's move out men, just like that everyone moved as seeing the defeat in Lightning's eyes, I knew her great dream had died.

Walking up towards her, she looked at the same picture balling it up and throwing it in frustration her forearms raised on her thighs as she sat. Knowing I was there the pink-haired woman spoke not looking up at me her head in her hands.

"Hell you heard the war is over, what are you still doing here? Go they will take you back I arranged for it that was the last I could do for you Chinese woman."

"Maybe your right Sunshine, I should get on that plane and go the hell home, but I owe you a drink or two. In these last couple of years you have saved this Chinese woman's ass."

Smiling towards herself, I felt her really come through, I knew that we would be away but the friendship would always be there she was my comrade she was Lightning Farron.

* * *

_**I hope you got the story so far the next chapters take place in Fangs future a couple of years later. I hope I don't confuse you all with everything but I wrote some shit down at the authors note on chapter five to help. If not feel free to ask questions in a review, I'll answer all of them.**_


	5. Operation Omega Part 3

_**Battle Set in Stone**_

_**Operation Omega Part 3**_

_**AN: We are still in Fangs past and how she got into the C.I.A. As for Lightning's part that will be later as well then towards the Lanille action, so bear with me.**_

_**Warning: Futa Lightning and Vanille**_

_**Disclaimer: Doesn't own FXIII FXIII-2 and LIGHTING RETURNS**_

* * *

Betrayal cuts like a knife the war that we fought was more than a war it was a bloody hell. We lost more of our minds then we thought in those years, I simply lost time at the thought of war. I lost so much that I realized the world had changed, but I lost more when I met her.

**Afghanistan (1989)**

Walking out we ran our way up the trenches the fresh morning sun hitting our dirt and blood stained faces. Lighting a cigarette and taking a drag I passed it towards Lightning as she took a hit as well.

"So what happens from here? Minus us going out for drinks I mean."

"I'm going to go back to Moscow and see my sister. I have nine years to make up for, I'm sure she's all grown up now."

"Oh well I guess Hong Kong is waiting for me. Back to knockin' some skulls in with the experience, you guys taught me it could helpDao-Xiao out. Especially with the government crack downs hell I have to see who's in jail first."

"Or…you can change the world and serve a greater cause."

As we turned our backs, a woman in the same uniform as us headed in behind us the sound of choppers raided our ears. With her skirt, coming mid-thigh and her jacket uniform hugging her thin waist close and her chest tightly I could not help up stare. Her blonde hair fell in waves as she peeked at us from under her glasses with her olive green eyes. As Lightning saluted, I only looked as I knew the war was over I was back to being another gangster.

"Ah Captain Farron at ease, I'm glad I caught both of you here."

"Yeah what of it," I asked harshly I knew this woman was off by some account but I couldn't put my finger on it. Glancing at the trust in Lightning's eyes of her commander, I decided to let my wariness go.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Yun, I have heard a lot from Farron here. I am not going to take the long way with this since that is not your style Ms. Farron. Ms. Yun and you Ms. Farron are qualified for Special Forces the Soviet Union still needs your gun-hand."

"Special Forces I'm not even in your union much less in a mood to help I did this for some information."

"Oh yes the Rai case, it turns out that he got away. Along with that, he has been buying up all the real estate on your turf and giving it to the Japanese, we tried to intervene, but we failed. Since we failed to obtain information we figured it was best for Captain Farron and you tie up loose ends with Rai."

"Commander Nabbat, when is this mission going to take place?"

"Right after your post war physical Captain Farron."

"Where does that leave me?" As she looked towards me, I saw as Nabbat smiled at me, as she knew that I took pride in the Dao-Xiao.

"Where do you want it to leave you Ms. Yun? Your territory is going to be lost to a twisted ambassador and to the Japanese. Everything that your culture has worked for gone joining us in this mission could only help your cause as well as ours."

"What do I have to do?"

"For now you should come with us, but first thing first regardless of your ties to Dao-Xiao. You fought with us as a comrade from Lightning's reports that makes you a hero. We will give you the same treatment as captain here and access to our reports of Rai Satoshi. So will you come with us…Comrade?"

Something about Jilh's smile was uneasy taking her hand that she held out. Grasping her hand, it was cold and for the first time in my life, I stammered for an answer.

"O-Ok…"

That day was the last day I saw the sun as a human in the years to follow; everything became a blur. The only thing I remember is the pain as they probed at my body inhumanely. I could still feel the sharp instruments and they dissected me without anesthesia, passing out from the pain was all I could do. I was no longer Oerba Yun Fang, from Lightning's screams from the other room I could tell that she was no longer herself as well.

**Russian Federation (1992)**

"Doctor, there coming we have to hurry!" As I came to the gunshots and voices had grown louder, I didn't know who it was, whoever it was I hoped they gave me death without revival. Why I wouldn't die was beyond me, as I heard from the doctors in there reports over the years something changed. As I listened from my cell, I could hear the talks as I recovered from the wounds of them probing my body. Many talks consisted of the fact that I died over fifty times and my tolerance to pain would be made into an inhuman miracle of science.

As I was strapped to the operating table, I could see Jilh's nervous face as she looked over to me, before taking out her gun. Looking at the barrel of the gun, I didn't fear it as I wanted the pain to end for me, with my body twisted I couldn't tell what they had done to me.

"We have to take it out if the Federation finds this we are dead!"

"I'm not done with this subject Jihl."

"Screw the subject the glory of the Soviet Union is over!" As she pointed the gun towards the doctor, she shot him in the arm. As the men were inching closer, they were four doors down from our location. Holding his arm the doctor looked in fear as he spoke to the armed Jilh.

"D-Don't tell me you… w-what did you do with the other subject?"

"You mean Farron, she's floating in a trash bag along the seas of France, with a bullet in her head, and this experiment is over! The Soviet Union is dead our dreams are dead, and instead of wasting it on this useless experiments doctor Aleks."

"No don't Jilh!" As she pointed the gun towards my head, a shot fired into my head that was the last I remembered of Russia and those years I fought. It wasn't until years later the truth of my existence was found.

**Hong Kong (1994) **

"Ahh…" As I woke up my body felt cold as my heart felt like it was starting for the first time, breathing rapidly I looked around in panic. With my vision blurred, I used my senses; all I could remember was the loud sound of a gun being fired.

"Your finally up it took only took you two years."

"T-Two years, I need to get t-ah!" Trying to get up I fell instantly as I forgot my motor skills, and I was temporality blind, not knowing what caused this I tried to escape. I felt the old yet firm hands assist me back into bed tucking me in as if I were a child.

"It's alright; you're safe here after what you done for me Yun Fang and my wife I take this as my eternal gratitude."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Fe-Lang and you assisted me and my wife Mei before she passed." Remembering, within the Dao-Xiao we did not just run gambling, organized drugs or prostitution we also ran health care fraud. It was something that the elderly struggled with monthly coming to us it helped close the gap as well as respect our elders. Remembering that I helped the couple, all those years ago I smiled, wanting to know where I was I spoke.

"Where am I old man?"

"You're in Hong Kong, the gods must have saved you, and you were in horrible condition when we found you."

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Year its 1994…" I bit my lip in silence, as I could not believe how much I missed. I wanted to know more but something told my brain differently. Finding the patience to speak up I slowly asked my next question.

"What happened how did you find me?"

"At first I was shocked when they found you; I was at the fish market and one of the fishermen found a black bag. When they ripped it, open you were there your body had tremendous damage; however, you were still breathing despite the gunshot in your head. When everyone knew who you were we all pitched in and took you to the doctor."

"What did he say?"

"He said how your breathing is a miracle and that the hole in the back of your head had healed a long time ago. When he ran tests, he had discovered that it was as if your brain was regenerating itself. After that I said that I would watch over you until woke up I don't care what science says it's the divine will of Guan Yu."

"What happened to my brothers within the Dao-Xiao?"

As I used my senses that seemed much sharper than normal, I could tell that the older man was disappointed. I knew something had happened, at the time I only remembered leaving to assist the Russians to take down Rai. In between me leaving that day and now, I couldn't remember I drew a blank.

"What happened…?"

"The government with the help of the C.I.A took down your brothers while you were away their deaths were honorable. The man that led the crackdown was a C.I.A operative by the named John Smith the other man's name was along the lines of Dia. The underground talked about it for months all the bars and playhouses you owned were closed as well as the hospitals and gambling spots. "

"Hand me a piece of Paper and a pen old man."

I could feel him nod, he handed me the paper, as I wrote out everything. As he looked amazed as I wrote without my full vision I handed him the paper.

"Go to this location tell him that Yun Fang sent you, he will have something for you. Also he will have something for you it's yours for all your help."

"What about you are you hungry?"

"No not really, just go for now I can surprisingly operate around old man, besides my vision is staring to get better."

As the older man nodded not wanting to cause any more problems, he left. Tightening my fist against the bed sheets, I bit my lip as I mourned for my brothers. I vowed revenge on their behalf and I vowed for their forgiveness for me leaving. Within the hour, I was there my vision returned as I looked in the mirror I was horrified with what I saw. Now between my legs a nine-inch flaccid penis showed itself sticking out from my vagina, as I looked I could tell my facial hair had grown into peach fuzz. Feeling a surge of anger, I yelled in furry.

**SMASH**

As I looked towards my fist covered in broken glass and cuts, I watched as my cut hand healed fast. Something was wrong with me and I needed the answers and John Smith, and this man by the name of Dia had them. There deaths as well as Rai's were assured.

**Langley Falls Virginia (2001)**

I now stood in front of my targets home, after six years of vengeance against the leaders of the Chinese Intelligence Bureau. I now stood in front of my targets home, with my first target in hand, after six years my knowledge had grown. I knew that my body did not operate the same as everyone else; being able to recover from wounds both minor and major, I learned my body's strengths. Something in me knew that I was older, but my body didn't age or fail, with my senses strengthened, a part of me still was limited. I still couldn't find Rai Satoshi, but my objective stayed the same.

After getting what I needed back from Fe-Lang I searched for the Chinese and American embassies, as it lead me to the whereabouts of all the key players within the fall of the Dao-Xiao Triads. Taking out all of the key players within the Chinese government it was safe to say the manhunt for me had started, by that time I had long been gone from Hong Kong. I buried my brother's memory as I only lived for revenge. Finding out Johns location and administering endless pain and misery upon his body and family, I was able to find the location of Alfred Dia.

With John bound and gagged, we were now in Virginia, as the moon only shined on me. I was surrounded by operatives that hid within the endless evergreens around the country home of my target. Knowing that Alfred was in there, as the house door opened, a tall figure came out, and it was my target. I wanted his life as well as answers for the missing years within my memory. At this point, we were both at a stalemate I knew I was surrounded and they all knew that I had Smith in my care.

"Good evening Oerba Yun Fang or is it Yun Fang?"

"Tch… I see that you're prepared." Alfred knew I was talking about the men that surrounded me holding my gun closer to my first targets head. The men took it as a warning to back their fingers off their triggers they got my warning.

"Well not prepared enough, I understand that ten of my best men died here tonight at your gun."

"It's just about to be eleven where's Rai Satoshi, I want his blood and I want some god damn answers! What did you do to my brothers?"

"Sadly there dead and your Chinese government was to blame, the part that we had to play in it was minimal. What we were after was Rai Satoshi as well, he violated the laws of the United Nations we couldn't have that. It turns out that Rai was buying up your gang's property to run his own operations, with a certain agent from the C.I.A backing him. As well as his unlimited diplomatic immunity, which he knew to use when necessary, Rai seemed unstoppable. It wasn't until we caught his C.I.A mole at his location we were able to get proof of the go ahead to clean the situation. We made an agreement with the Chinese government to help them with the location of the Dao-Xiao in exchange for Rai Satoshi. The Chinese Intelligence Bureau agreed to Rai Satoshi's capture and death. The man you know as Rai Satoshi is dead."

"So what about this C.I.A mole you "cleaned" him up too?"

"Not yet, although you could help us with that by pulling the trigger." Looking down the blind folded man cried as, he struggled against his handcuffs.

"Alfred I'll get you! You son of a bitch…h-hey you said your name was Yun Fang right? I can get you anything you want drugs women, anything together we can raise the Dao-Xiao," pleaded Smith.

There was no answer as I pointed the gun towards his head forcefully this time; I knew if I killed him, I would be a target, but to what extent. I was a national criminal and a raising assassin in the making, I knew once this man's life was over I would be the next target on Americas list and I would be caught right here and now. Looking into Alfred's eyes, I could tell that this man had something far more for me then an American execution. I knew that if I went with Smith and ran now I could raise my gang back repairing the damage. Even with the endless violence towards Smith to get answer about my past with the Russians, he knew nothing of what I was saying. This man Alfred Dia looked like he had all of the answers I needed.

"Your wavering, you want to know what happened in your past between 1980 and 1989. If you finish this right now, we can provide with that information that you have been missing. For these past four months we have been watching you and we know you're not human we could use your strength, America could use your strength."

"For what… a fucking experiment hell no I hope you know my body isn't a mystery to me anymore. I know that I can kill all of you if I wanted and walk away."

"I know that, but I trust that you're smarter than that, you're far beyond pettiness Oerba Yun Fang. No one wants to run forever."

"I murdered a lot of your men how are you going to account for that based on this possibility?"

"Right now we are in a War with Afghanistan and Iraq right now, it's simple to cast the die."

"T-They have families, h-how are you going to make it up to them huh! You're just going to cover that up with a pretty lie as well!" As my hand, shook in anger I took the gun I had in my hostler pointing it at Alfred as well as the other towards Smiths head.

"Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't blow off your head as well as his!"

Walking up towards me it wasn't until the barrel of my gun was met with his chest; I knew it would be so simple to shoot him. As my hand shook, my emotions got the better of me this man wasn't afraid of death his calm face made my nerves shake even more.

"You bastard you took everything from us you and my country!"

"You can make it all right now; you have the choice kill one of us or both of us, you have that choice Fang." Shaking in anger I yelled as my finger squeezed t trigger, making my choice clear.

**BAM!**

After everything cleared the sun came up, I didn't realize how long it was I knew my choice was clear I took a risk. I wanted to know what was right; everything was set for me as I looked towards the dead body of Smith. I wondered did I make the right choice, I was about to find out was my past worth finding out.

"It seems like you made your choice, come inside my wife Victoria makes a good jasmine tea. Excuse her, if she's moody, she pregnant were having a baby girl." Walking inside the country home it smelled warm and sweet unlike the cold damp streets of Hong Kong.

"Mr. Di-"

As I saw a blonde American soldier run up towards us, I pulled my gun on him as he pointed his weapon towards me as well.

"Drop the fucking gun now," I heard myself shout.

"You fucking Chinese bitch I'll shoot," shouted the man with his gun up as well. With Alfred coming in between us his arms were up in surrender towards the both of us.

"Whoa, Fang it's alright this is Major Checks, he's on our side. Major, lower your weapon too and wait for us outside I'm fine continue on your patrol." As the man stubbornly walked away, I thought towards earlier and my decision not to kill this man in front of me.

"Back there how did you know that I was going to not pull the trigger?"

"I knew you weren't something told me I got a good sense for these things, now Ms. Yun. Now that you have taken care of something there is a person that I need you to visit."

"When you mean visit you mean kill."

"Kill sounds messy, we are simply keeping the peace, do you watch the news Fang?"

"Yeah…"

"You know we are at war and we need the world's governments to band with us to stop this rise of terrorism. Russia is reluctant to join us so we have to show them that we are trustworthy now there is a woman that comes into this deal."

"A woman…"

"From what some of our files say she is a link to your past. All we know so far is that you were in Afghanistan fighting alongside the Russians well at the time they were the Soviet Union. Do you remember any of this?"

"No…not really I can remember everything from the time I was born all the way until I left from Hong Kong. After that my mind is completely blank it's a white as a page, but I know it had something to do with the Russians."

"I see we are trying to figure out your role in those years, but the Russian Federation will have some answers. With the Soviet Union now in ashes the Russian Federation has taken over in government. We have to prove to them what we are made of in order to win their favor. I'm going to assign you to temporary agency within the C.I.A."

"What's the catch?"

"We want you to "take care" this woman apparently she is related to someone that is causing a lot of bloodshed within Russia as of late. This person has been targeting KGB and ex-soviets, it seems that there is a rebellion going on no one knows this persons base of operation. We can only assume its Mafia related, but we know these people are calling themselves the Five-Six Russian House Mafia. In the state, that this country is in all of the C.I.A is putting effort into the threat of terrorism, but you can see the concern of this situation. The Russian Federation doesn't know whom to blame for the deaths of these officials. Although they have eliminated all suspects only one that all this can be pointed to, killing her will send a message to the real culprit. The reward is there cooperation in Iraq and information to your past."

As he handed me a photo, it was of a pink-haired woman on her arm was a blonde-haired man. The two walked as they walked towards a bakery oblivious to the picture taken. Something in my heart pulled for me as it triggered a memory.

"_That your kid?"_

"_Hardly, but with the way I act she might as well be she's my sister, she's back home." _Holding my head a pain came towards my head as I purged the memory.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Yun?"

"N-Nothing fine I'll do it what's the targets name?"

"Serah Farron, you have three months to complete this come here later today we will get everything set up for you. After this mission we will send you to the academy." Taking the picture, I thought and acted without a single word forgetting everything had cost me the most. If I knew what I knew now, I my choice would have changed.

* * *

_**This is the ending to Fangs past Lightning's is coming later, but that's when the Lanille action will take place. Right now, I just wanted to get Fangs Part over with, but I'm going to tell you how it is in simpler terms. Fang set off to find Rai Satoshi, because he was using his status to ruin the Triads, he was also at the time giving information to the Soviet Union and working with the Yazuka. Wanting to know what he was saying as well as take the Soviets from under Rai Fang went to **_**Afghanistan and she met Lightning. Assisting the Soviets in the War by giving them weapons and supplies while developing a friendship with Lightning over the years. After the war is over, Fang is made into an experiment by the last Soviets, although the Soviet Union was over in by 1991. After the last remaining soviets are killed she is killed by Jihl protect their secret, after being killed and sent adrift Fang loses her memories with her and Lightning. When Fang is found in Hong Kong, she is told that all of her brothers from the Dao-Xiao have been killed by the Chinese government and the C.I.A with the help of Rai Satoshi. Fang gets revenge until she meets Alfred and they start a bond and she becomes a C.I.A agent to find out her past. **

**I hope all you can understand soon you will in the next chapter this is the past leading up to the present when Vanille and Fang are in the Airport.**


	6. Operation Alpha Part 1

_**Battle Set in Stone**_

_**Operation Alpha Part 1**_

_**AN: Now we are on to the present day**_

_**Warning: Futa Lightning and Vanille**_

_**Disclaimer: Doesn't own FXIII FXIII-2 and LIGHTING RETURNS**_

* * *

As I watched everything, I wondered who this woman was never, had I seen her before. Fangs past remained a mystery, as I knew nothing of her. Fang was a ghost that existed she was never to be remembered, only to be forgotten. Looking onward from Fangs body I saw that the woman before contained pink hair. The look in her pale-irises said something different, unlike Fang, she lacked any compassion, I knew that this woman and Fang had no relation she was my Fang. Listening in I hid behind the door listening towards the conversation.

"So you Figured out our little side name tch…full points for originality."

"How could I forget the last time you were around it wasn't on friendly terms, for that I'm sorry." As Fang looked in sorrow, I watched as the pink-haired figure laughed and howled.

"You waited over eight years to tell me sorry! You took her from me all for your government and you think sorry is going to do the trick! Like you give a damn about sorry, but it turns out, me and you are a lot alike I found someone from your past you didn't forget Mr. Chang."

"What did you do?"

"I killed him and others; I'm going to kill every single person that's close to you. The people you protect, but first I want that girl in that storage closet to see what I do to you before I kill her."

"You know I can't let that happen Lightning, as much as I want to change the past and what I did I cant."

"Yea your right that's why I'm here now, no use in having my men killed not that you would survive if we were normal. My men are too skilled for that, but you and I both know the protocol."

I jumped out of my skin at the woman's voice not knowing what she wanted from all of this I listened still. I watched, as the woman named Lightning pulled out a pair of guns. Remembering the name of them from Fangs gun magazines, I knew they were desert eagles. The first shot rung in my heart, as I jumped keeping a hand over my mouth I didn't say anything.

As the shots fired within the small hallway, as I watched both women as they emptied there clips as Fang fled into the bathroom to take cover from the gunfire. The pink-haired woman named Lightning fired as she reloaded her clip, I saw a man come up towards her his gun pointed.

"Captain, are you alright?"

As she reloaded her clip, she looked blankly as she smiled towards me as her smile was that of a sickness. As she spoke, she looked towards the man, speaking.

"Stay out of this, this woman only I can kill her."

"What about the girl?"

"If you see her the plan goes as dictated capture her, but she's here as we speak. We are pushing the plan up more."

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch; your fight is with me!"

I watched as Lightning pushed the man out of the line of fire, knowing that I could do nothing I watched as the woman hit in the shoulder. As I watched the trail of blood run down her arm, in that instant I watched as she picked up the gun from the floor. There was no pain; her face was like steel cold raw emotionless without effort she spoke.

"It doesn't matter how many times you shoot I won't feel it! Russia has changed us both and not for the better!"

All I could do was watch from the closet as I quietly waited for the right time to make my escape. As Fang popped from the bathroom, her gun fired, as the pink haired woman dodged with ease she ran up towards Fang both her guns out of ammo. Taking her arm, I watched as the woman named Lightning, took Fangs arm snapping it in half. I could hear the bones snap as Fang yelled in pain.

"I see they didn't turn off your nerves that cause pain, like me." Kicking the other gun out of Fangs hand, I watched as a smaller gun was pulled out from behind her coat pocket. With the gun aimed at Fangs head I did the best possible thing I could I threw myself out of hiding.

"No don't…"

Her gaze never moved from her target as she held the gun towards Fangs head closely. She spoke this woman that threatened my friends' life, spoke it was as shocking as thunder and as cold as ice.

"Are you Vanille Dia?"

"Yes I am, I don't know what you want with me, but please spare her." At this point, I held on to her trench coat in some kind of hopes of stopping her. At this point, my tears flowed freely.

"Vanille run, I'll be fine you idiot just get out of here!"

"No…I'm not leaving unless I have your word that Fang will stay safe."

"You are in no position to bargain Ms. Dia…Major Inal…" Looking I spotted the man that the pink-haired woman had saved. He showed himself from behind the broken entrance of the woman's bathroom, his eyes bland just as the pink-haired woman.

"Yes, Capitan…"

"I'll take Ms. Dia you know what to do." As they nodded towards each other, she finally laid eyes on me. Feeling like, I was captured I swallowed as I couldn't help, but be captured by her beauty. Her lips were plump as she was truly a handsome figure it was a godsend, but a curse.

"S-So do I have your word that you won't hurt Fang?" As she smiled at me, it was different from the twisted look that she gave Fang from earlier.

"You have my word that I won't hurt her, but you are to come with us." As the Capitan named Lightning slowly removed her gun from Fangs temple my heart dropped in relief.

"Vanille no don't trust her!"

"Major…"

**BAM**

In that moment the pool of blood that came from Fangs head was all I could see as Lightning took out a cigar. Lighting it she took out a puff of cool air, as I gathered the fallen gun that slid by my feet, I pointed it at the woman known as Lightning. Turning my way I was in clear aim of the woman before me, the gun in my hands shook and my eyes where blinded by tears.

"Do what you have to, but I know it won't work on me Ms. Dia."

**BAM**

As a bullet made its way straight into her chest, I opened my eyes as blood seeped out of the wound wetting her white button up blouse. Her eyes were blank as there was no pain, just her tall figure standing walking up towards me. She grabbed my hands in her much wider grip pulling my arm up with gun in hand she pointed it at her head.

"Would you like to try again?"

Her eyes were lifeless and dull they were devoid of any life, but something existed deeper then what I knew. Squeezing my finger on the trigger once again, the only noise that could be heard the sound of nothingness.

**Click**

"Seems like you have ran out of bullets Ms. Dia now come with me." Punching me in my gut, my vision became blurred as I could feel her lift me. The sounds of the chopper ran in my ears and Fangs lifeless body within the women's restroom printed into my mind.

* * *

_**AN: That is a little Lightning and Vanille moment in time for you. There will be more to come, soon thanks read and review. Sorry I was at work, but I'm trying to get into the groove of things.**_


End file.
